Avengers watch Avengers
by shanejayell
Summary: Tony Stark has decided to make a documentary about the forming of the Avengers! How will the team react to how they appear on film? Short, drabble length chapters.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfic, they all belong to Marvel Comics and the Death Star. Ooops, I mean Disney. Don't sue me, I'm broke. These are gonna be short, drabble like pieces on different Avengers characters.

Avengers watch Avengers.

Prelude

When Tony Stark got the idea to make their experience into a movie, everyone thought he was faintly nuts, but there WAS a certain degree of logic to it. Despite talking to the press there was a lot of disinformation about the team out there, and he thought this might clear things up.

Even Nick Fury got behind the idea, surprisingly. "Just call it a dramatization and don't reveal too much confidential information," Nick said, "and I want to get played by Samuel Jackson. Got it?"

"Got it," Tony agreed.

Nick grinned. "Even if you toss the crazier stuff in, people will think it was just made up. It'll make it even easier to have SHIELD operating," he added.

"One of these days your cleverness is going to bite you on the ass," Tony muttered.

So he got everyone to write up their accounts of what happened, then sent the mess over to a hollywood screenwriter Tony knew who needed work. His last film and TV shows had bombed, and he was willing to work cheap. Tony liked the script, and when his buddy offered to direct too, he was willing to see what he could do.

Of course, getting the film made caused it's OWN problems.

To be continued...

Notes: I'm assuming 'The Avengers' movie is a in universe fictionalization of what actually happened, more or less. Will probably write a few short chapters on each character's reaction to how they appear. I'm going to be using a mix of movie & comics canon, as well as my thoughts on certain characters.


	2. Loki

Avengers watch Avengers.

Loki

Tony REALLY wasn't sure about having Loki watch the film, but... Thor argued he had played a large role, and he had the right to see himself on screen. And, honestly, Tony found Loki a likeable guy, when he wasn't killing people. So he, Loki and Natasha ended up in the private theater watching the film. Natasha being there, frankly, because Tony wasn't THAT dumb to be there alone with Loki.

Loki seemed to enjoy his appearance on film, commenting positively on the actor chosen. "He has very soulful eyes, doesn't he?" Loki noted, "I think it may be hid defining trait."

"He carried off the action scenes too," Tony said as they watched Loki blasting his way through the SHIELD guards.

"Ha!" Loki laughed at the scene where Thor was blasted off camera by Iron Man. "I wish I had said that," he grinned. They watched the fight, Loki enjoying it immensely.

The smile continued onto the Hellicarrier scenes, but disappeared when they got to the bit with him and Natasha. "What?" Tony asked.

"Where did that dialog come from?" Loki demanded after his onscreen version swore at Nataha, "I never said that."

"He was actually more respectful than that," Natasha agreed thoughtfully.

"The writer tossed it in to make you more a villain, I think," Tony said, slightly confused. "It bothers you that much?"

Loki looked annoyed. "Do you know the story of Odin's steed, Sleipnir?" he asked after a moment.

Tony nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah in the stories..." He paused as he looked at Loki in surprise, "That's TRUE?"

Natasha looked at both men, annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Loki sighed. "Long story short then: I attempted a spell to transform myself into a horse. I made a mistake and became a mare. I was... mounted and became pregnant and for various reasons I carried it to term."

"Bozhe moi..." Natasha muttered softly.

Loki made a face, "Having experienced what I have, I have a deep respect for women and their ability to withstand pain. I would not say what my film version did."

"Makes sense," Tony conceded.

"And if I ever meet the screenwiter, we will have words about what he had me say," Loki scowled.

Somewhere in Hollywood, Joss Whedon felt a unexplained chill.

To be continued...

Notes: Mostrly me headcanon, based a bit on Norse mythology. Also, it was the one scene in Avengers I found... very off feeling. YES, Loki is a villain, but it didn't seem in character to me, based off both Thor and his earlier bits in Avengers.


	3. Caramelldansen?

Avengers watch... Caramelldansen?

It was the giggling that got Tony's attention. He walked into the large main chamber of what they were calling Avengers Tower, where he saw Pepper Potts looking at one of the computer terminal screens and giggling softly.

"Anime?" Tony recognized the art style, then blinked. "That's US?" Well, the Avengers, anyway, but drawn in a decidedly cutesy style.

"Oh, you have to see this," Pepper said cheerily and restarted the video.

"Caramelldansen?" Tony muttered as the music started up. He watched a few moments then burst into laughter.

From a adorable starting sequence with the whole of the Avengers dancing, the video switched to pairs of Avengers doing the most ridiculous hip swinging dance ever. All set to a extremely cute Euro-pop tune that made you want to bounce around joyfully.

"Hips don't DO that," Tony laughed helplessly.

"Oh come on," Pepper laughed, "I bet you could manage it."

"No," Tony saw the look in her eye, "no no no no."

Less than a minute later Pepper and Tony were trying to coordinate the hip swinging as the cheery music played. They kept bumping hips, which was fun in itself, but eventually they got the hip swaying and cat-ears arm gestures coordinated...

Just as Steve Rogers walked in.

"What in the world..?" Steve managed after a moment, the blond haired man blinking in confusion.

"Let's face it," Tony deadpanned, "this is not the worst thing you'll catch me doing."

To be continued...

Note: Yes, this was a excuse to have Tony use that line. Also, head over to youtube and look up Avengers Caramelldansen. It is, frankly, a RIOT.


End file.
